1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly, relates to processing of a time code related to moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among imaging apparatuses that capture a moving image, there is an imaging apparatus having a function of adding a time code representing a current date-and-time or the like to the captured moving image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-247377 discusses the technique in which the imaging apparatus incorporates a clock (real-time clock: RTC) which measures the current date-and-time, and generates a time code using an output of this RTC. Further, the RTC is generally designed to operate with a battery separate from a main power source, and be able to continue time measurement operation, even while the main power source of the apparatus is off.
Further, there is known an imaging apparatus having a function of measuring an elapsed time or a number of frames of the moving image from recording start, or an elapsed time from a point in time which a user has designated, and recording or displaying these times as the time code. The time code representing the elapsed time from the point in time which the user has designated is called a free run time code.
To generate the free run time code, a high-precision time measurement device that can measure time with frame precision of moving image signals becomes necessary, in addition to the RTC that measures the current date-and-time. However, separately providing such a time measurement device leads to cost increase of the apparatus.